Patapon 1 Tips
The following is a list of tip that appear during the loading screen collected from Patapon 1 and Patapon 2. Patapon (1) tips. The following tips are only seen in Patapon 1. You can see them once you finish a mission or start the game. 'Always Gear Up' Always remember to equip newly acquired weapons and helmets! This will increase hit points and attack, making missions easier to complete. Selecting 'Optimise' will sort things out in an instant! 'Hatapon in the Middle' Hatapon stays in the centre of the army. The Patapata Song advances along the army. Hatapon advances with them. The Ponpon Song makes the army attack. When they do, Hatapon stands still. 'Use Combos to Hit Fever' Be sure to stay right in the beat! Doing so will activate Fever Mode with a shorter combo. Keep those moves to make your Patapons unbeatable! 'Hunt to Gain Meat' Patapons hunt to gain meat to make offerings to Almighty. Kacheeks yield Leather Meat, Motitis yield Tender Meat. Hunt down prey and return to Patapolis to offer meat to the Altar. 'Hunt in the rain' Animals like Motits are highly sensitive to smell! But when it rains, smells are dulled, and their noses are less effective. Rainy spells may be a good time to go out for a hunt! 'Tatepons Can't Hunt' Tatepons advance to the front, and tend to disrupt hunting. You might want to remove them from your army when going out to hunt. 'Kibapon's Stallion Smells!' Certain animals, like Motitis, detest the scent of horses. If a Motiti catches the smell of a Kibapon horse, it will flee instantly. 'Anticipate the Wind' Look closely and you'll see that the wind occasionally changes direction. First, you'll notice the wind die down. Soon after, it will change direction. Anticipate changes in the wind to time your attacks more effectively! 'Caps are Lifelines' Each patapon defeated in battle leaves a cap behind. Bring the cap home to revive the Patapon at mater, the tree of life. If you fail to pick it up, that Patapon will be doomed for eternity... Watch it! Some bosses will swallow Patapons whole, caps and all! 'Teetering Bosses' Causing bosses to get off balance and teeter shows that you are making strides. Bosses teeter when they receive a multitude once. Bosses become more inclined to teeter as their stamina wears away. The key to the boss battles is to inflict damage without losing units. 'Legendary Archer Yaripon' Yaripons are accomplished hunters. They are also resistant to fire and drowsiness. They can send Zigoton soldiers flying to the rear lines, and inflict critical hits. 'Yumipon Fever Triple Shot' Yumipons are at their best during Fever! Yumipons believe that offence is the best defence, and with their Fever triple shots, they really give it to the enemy! But even Yumipons have a weak point. They are extremely vulnerable to fire. 'Charge, Mighty Kibapon!' Kibapons charge with fervour during Fever! During their charge attack, they gain defence and deflect anything! However, without Fever Mode, Kibapons become enfeebled. 'Dekapon, the Awesome Brute' Dekapons can really throw their weight around. They are less defensive than Tatepons, but have super stamina and attack. But, they are lumberlingly slow. Perhaps you could combine one with a Rarepon? 'Megapon, Fiend for Sound' Megapons cream opponents by tooting devastating triple sound missiles at their foes! They can inflict steady damage, and use a variety of attacks with the Ponchaka song. Pity these powerful allies were not brought to the front lines earlier! 'Ultra Rarepon Units' There are two Ultra Rarepon units. Mogyoon : Attack boost (super), slow movement Barsala: Barsala: Universal stat boost (lrg), no weak points Creation of these units requires the ultra rare materials such as Mithril and Super Cedar, and tons of Ka-ching. But, just one of these Ultra Rarepon can change the way your entire army fights. 'If all Else Fails' Cannot seem to complete a mission? Perhaps you should try bolstering your forces. First, hunt two or three times, then defeat a boss. That should allow you to make a significant change in your line-up! 'Patapon Legend' All Patapons know of the great legend: "Set thine eyes upon IT at Earthend, and thou shalt be granted eternal contentment." 'Congratulations!' You have reached the ending. You have proven yourself as the Great Almighty, but new challenges await you. Now that you can fight any boss, the real Patapon adventure begins. Create an unstoppable Almighty legion, and test your mettle against higher-level bosses! Patapon 2 tips. Note: Please add any that you have collected on your game as it can take a long time to type them all, not to mention- boring. There are 84 (7 pages of 12 tips (in game)) in all. 'Get meat from hunting!' '' '' '"Hunt prey so that the Patapons'' can offer the meat to the Great Patapon. Kacheeks give you Leather Meat and & Mochichis give you Tender Meat After you return from hunting, make sure to check the altar!" '''Fever Combos Hit the Drum with proper rhythm! '' ''It doesn't take many combos to get the Patapons into a Fever. While in Fever, your attack and defence both go up. It's really useful! 'Tatepons and Kibapons are bad at Hunting' Front-row units like Tatepons and Kibapons are not very good at hunting. '' ''Animals like Mocchichi have good sense of smells, so will run away from them. Rely instead on long-range units like Yaripons and Yumipons. 'Hero Class Change' '' '' Press the (square) button from the Hero's equip change screen to class change! You can change him to any of the classes you currenly have units of: Yaripon, Tatepon, Yumipon, etc. 'Exhausted Patapons turn into Caps' When Patapons' battle strength is exhausted, they'll turn to Caps and return to Patapolis. Buired under the roots of the tree of life, thney'll soon return to health. The Patapons are famous for their ability to keep fighting. Even if they die, they're never truly gone. 'What the heck is Ka-ching?' The Ka-ching shine brightly like the symbols of life they represent in the Patapon world. Use Ka-ching at the Tree of Life, Mater, to call up ancient warriors! 'Genius Patapon and Patapooka' A large fairy known as Patapooka lives in Patapolis. He's waiting for a genius Patapon. If you're lucky enough to find the cap of a Genius Patapon somewhere, bring it to the tree of life to restore them. Find them one at a time hidden in the Juju Jungle and Nanjaro Hill. 'How to read the wind's direction' If you look closely, you'll notice that the wind sometimes changes direction. Wind the wind stops, that is when the wind will change. Read the wind's direction and look for the best time to use PON PON. 'How to hunt Mocchichi' Hunt the fast-running Mocchichi birds. The Mocchichis have a good sense of smell, so you shouldn't approach them in a tailwind. Be patient, and wait with CHAKA CHAKA. When you get a tailwind, use PON PON and have the Yaripon target them with spears! 'Chances for Hunting in Rain' The Mocchichis really have a great sense of smell. They'll react differently based on the wind's direction. '' ''However, when it's raining, all the smells are washed away, so their reactions get a lot slower! Could rain be your best chance for hunting Mocchichi?! 'Imitation Kacheek!?' You'll always find Kacheek when you go out hunting. '' ''However, there are also fearsome creatures that take the form of Kacheek. Some have different designs if you look closely. So don't approach recklessy. Get a preliminary attack on them from afar. 'Top-Class Yaripon' If you evolve your Yaripon, they can discover top-class memories. If you evolve Pyopyo, you'll get Kibapon. If you evolve Sabara, you'll get Toripon. Evolve them gradually and you may be able to make a top class! 'Top-Class Tatepon' If you evolve your Tatepon, they can discover top-class memories. If you evolve Wanda, you'll get Dekapon. If you evolve Kanokko, you'll get Robopon. Evolve them gradually and you may be able to make a top class! 'Top-Class Yumipon' If you evolve your Yumipon, they can discover top-class memories. If you evolve Menyokki, you'll get Megapon. If you evolve Koppen, you'll get Mahopon. Evolve them gradually and you may be able to mkae one of the top class ones! 'The Song of PATA PATA' Advance your army forward led by Hatapon. This all-purpose command is the song of PATA PATA. The Patapons hate to retreat, so once you send them forward, they won't step down themselves. Whether to attack from afar or march forward, releasing arrows. Make your decisions depending on the state of battle. 'The Song of PON PON' Use this song when you want to deal big damage. This courageous command is the Song of PON PON. If you use PON PON while in Fever status, the Patapons' Morale will be tops! Your defence is low while you use PON PON, so decide on the best timing for attack and defence. PON PON is the move of the ultimate leader. 'Hunting and Weather' "Weather has many important functions. '' ''In particular,it affects the kinds of monster 'that appear while you're hunting. When choosing hunting missions, ''make sure to check weather on the world map.''' ''Apparently there's a rare monster 'that appears on foggy days on Mt.Gonrok. Category:Tips Category:patapon 2 Category:patapon Category:Needs Help